Return of the Roar
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Janja and his minions turned the Lion Guard to the opposite of themselves. Now Kiara must turn them back to normal. Note, this title is a parody from My little Pony Return of Harmony.


At the Outland, Janja was just about to make an announcement.

Janja said, "Alright everybody, listen up. Today is the day that we Hyneas take over the Prideland."

Cheezi said, "But how? Every time we go against the Prideland, Kion and his Lion Guard crew are gonna stop us."

Janja said, "True, but I have a diabolical plan that might just help. As I was searching around the ruins, I found this dark crystal."

Cheezi said, "Wow, shiny."

Chungu said, "What does it do?"

Janja said, "This dark crystal allow animals to turn to the opposite of themselves. Allowing them to do things that they don't normally do."

Chungu said, "Wow. That is cool."

Janja said, "Exactly. Which is why we are going to turn the Lion Guard into the Lion, um, I don't know how to make it rhyme, but the point is, we are gonna turn them to the opposite of themselves."

Chungu said, "Can we do it?"

Cheezi said, "Yeah, can we do it?"

Janja said, "No, this time, I'm gonna do it and soon, the Prideland will be mine. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Meanwhile at the Prideland, Simba was teaching Kiara about her lesson of being the queen of the Prideland. He soon started to have a feeling that something bad is about to happen.

Simba said, "Man, something is not right."

Kiara said, "What is it dad?"

Simba said, "I don't know Kiara. I have a weird feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Kiara said, "You think."

Simba said, "Yeah. Just in case, get the Lion Guard to keep an eye out for the Prideland."

Kiara said, "Will do dad."

So Kiara went out to look for his brother and his team. Soon, she found them.

Kiara said, "Hey Kion."

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, what up?"

Kiara said, "Well, dad want you and your team to keep an eye out for the Prideland."

Beshte said, "What the problem?"

Kiara said, "Well, he thinks that something bad is about to happen, so what ever you do, don't let your guard down."

Kion said, "Don't worry Kiara. Thanks for the message. Come on team."

So the Lion Guard set out to keep an eye out for the Prideland. Meanwhile, Janja is about to enter the Prideland and begin his mission.

Janja said, "Alright, now all I have to do is use this dark crystal and turn the Lion Guard to the opposite of themselves."

Chungu said, "Hey Janja."

Cheezi said, "Wait for us."

Janja said, "Huh? What are you two doing here?"

Chungu said, "Please let us help you."

Janja said, "I told you. I can do it myself."

Cheezi said, "Aw, come on man. Have a heart."

Janja sighed and said, "Fine, but keep your nose where I can see it."'

Cheezi and Chungu said, "Will do."

Janja said, "Alright, here the plan. We need to get the Lion Guard out, one by one. That's the only way to do it."

Cheezi said, "But how?"

Chungu said, "They always go together as a team."

Janja said, "Then it looks like we need to have a distraction."

So the three Hyneas got to work. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard are keeping an eye out in the Prideland.

Bunga said, "Man Kion, I don't see any trouble in the Prideland."

Fuli scoff and said, "I bet Simba trick us just to make us do work."

Kion said, "Guys, my dad put us in this mission. We need to make sure nothing bad happen to the Prideland."

Beshte said, "It doesn't seem like anything is going on here."

Kion said, "True, but still."

Ono said, "Hey Kion, I searched all over the Prideland and have not seen any problem yet."

Kion said, "We just need to keep searching. Remember, we are the Lion Guard. There is nothing we can't do if we all work together."

All said, "Right."

So the Lion Guard continued on with the searched. With Bunga, he saw a ball fruit. He went over there to play with it.

Bunga said, "Wow, a ball fruit. Cool."

Soon, Bunga saw a whole pile of ball fruit by the tree. He gazed at it and rushed over there.

Bunga said, "Whoo hoo. This is awesome. Zuka Zoma."

Ball Fruit said, "Why, hello Bunga."

Bunga said, "Huh? Who said that?"

Ball Fruit said, "Right here."

Bunga said, "Whoa, you can talk."

Ball Fruit said, "Yes, and it seem to me you are the bravest honey badger in the whole wide world."

Bunga said, "Of course I am. Nothing can stop me. Not even danger."

Ball Fruit said, "Oh really. You think you might be the bravest animals of all."

Bunga said, "Well, I am the bravest one in the Prideland."

Ball Fruit said, "But it seem to me you are the shortest honey badger ever. Which makes you the scariest."

Bunga said, "What? That's not true."

Ball Fruit said, "Oh really."

The Ball Fruit gave Bunga a vision of his friends making fun of him for calling him the scariest honey badger ever.

Bunga said, "No. That can't be true."

Ball Fruit said, "It easy for the bravest, but fear does the rest. Being afraid is the best of the best."

The Ball Fruit soon turned Bunga from bravest to scariest. Soon, Kion went over to Bunga.

Kion said, "Hey Bunga, you find anything."

Bunga said, "Ahh, don't hurt me."

Kion said, "What? Bunga it me."

Bunga said, "No, get away, I don't wanna get hurt."

Bunga ran away as fast as he can.

Kion said, "Bunga, wait."

So Kion went after Bunga. Soon, he lost him.

Kion said, "That's strange. I wonder what got into Bunga."

Meanwhile, with Beshte. He is also making sure that the Prideland is safe. Soon, he saw a big boulder.

Beshte said, "Wow, that boulder sure is big. I wonder if I can carry it."

So Beshte went over there to carry the boulder. Soon, he carry it around his back.

Beshte said, "Wow, I did it."

Boulder said, "Wow, you really are strong Beshte."

Beshte said, "Huh? Who said that?"

Boulder said, "It me."

Beshte said, "Whoa. I didn't know a boulder can talk."

Boulder said, "Oh I can talk alright. Also, I heard a lot of things about you."

Beshte said, "You do."

Boulder said, "Yep. You are also the strongest hippo ever."

Beshte said, "Of course I am. That is why I am part of the Lion Guard."

Boulder said, "But are you really the strongest hippo in the whole wide world?"

Beshte said, "Well, I don't know about the world, but I am the strongest in the Prideland."

Boulder said, "But do you thinks your friends would like you to be the strongest hippo ever?"

Beshte said, "Of course they do. Why wouldn't they?"

Boulder said, "Because I think your friends are thinking of you being the weakest hippo ever."

Beshte said, "What? No they don't."

Boulder said, "Oh really."

The Boulder showed Beshte a vision of his friends making fun of him for being the weakest.

Beshte said, "What? No, that is not possible. They would never do that."

The Boulder said, "Well maybe you should think about what you are doing. Stop being strong and start being weak."

The Boulder turned Beshte from strongest to weakest. Soon, Kion found Beshte.

Kion said, "Hey Beshte, any luck."

Beshte said, "Oh I'm just tired kid. I need a rest."

Kion said, "What? You just searched for like ten minute."

Beshte said, "Yeah, but I'm too weak to do it."

Kion said, "Weak. No you're not."

Beshte said, "I am too. Now leave me alone. I gotta get some sleep."

So Beshte went to sleep. Kion was getting confused. He decided to look for Fuli. Meanwhile, Fuli was also searching for trouble. Soon, she found a male cheetah on the horizon. She went over to see who he is.

Fuli said, "Yo, what up?"

Cheetah said, "Hello there Fuli."

Fuli said, "What your name?"

Cheetah said, "I am a Cheetah."

Fuli said, "What? What kind of animal who doesn't have a name?"

Cheetah said, "I would be. Anyway, it seem to me that you are the fastest cheetah in the Lion Guard."

Fuli said, "You bet I am. No one can beat me at anything. You can't hide if I can run faster than you."

Cheetah said, "But, what will your friends say to you?"

Fuli said, "What you mean?"

Cheetah said, "About you being the fastest animal ever. It seem to me that they made fun of you."

Fuli said, "What? They don't make fun of me and even if they did, they would be here for some smashing."

Cheetah said, "Oh really. Well I think your friends would rather have you as the slowest cheetah ever."

Fuli said, "Yeah right. What makes you think I would be slow?"

The Cheetah showed Fuli a vision of her friends making fun of her for being the slowest cheetah ever.

Fuli said, "No, it can't be. That a lie."

Cheetah said, "It won't be a lie if you are so slow. Let see if you can keep up with the show."

So the Cheetah turned Fuli from fastest to slowest. Soon, Kion came and found her."

Kion said, "Hey Fuli, you find anything."

Fuli speaking slow and said, "I didn't seem to find anything yet Kion."

Kion said, "Uh, why are you speaking very slow?"

Fuli speaking slow and said, "I have no idea."

Kion said, "Whatever. Let just find Ono."

Fuli speaking slow and said, "I'm right behind you."

Fuli is also walking slow. Which made Kion paw faced himself.

Kion said, "Why don't you stay here, while I get Ono?"

Fuli speaking slow and said, "Sure."

So Kion went out to search for Ono. Meanwhile, Ono was in the sky searching for trouble. Soon, he found a hurt bird. He swoop down and tried to save it.

Ono said, "Hey there, are you okay?"

Bird said, "Oh, hello Ono."

Ono said, "Whoa, how did you know my name?"

Bird said, "I know everything about you Ono. You being the keenest of sight of all Lion Guard."

Ono said, "Yep, that is me."

Bird said, "What made you be the keenest of sight anyhow?"

Ono said, "Well, I do have a perfect vision. Which is why I can see everything."

Bird said, "But what if you couldn't see anything? What if everything you tried to see is a lie?"

Ono said, "I'm not sure if that would work, will it."

Bird said, "See for yourself."

The Bird showed a vision of his friends making fun of him for being the clumsiest bird ever.

Ono said, "What? How is that really possible?"

Bird said, "It would be possible for a bird in a bind, let see how you like to be clumsy and blind."

So the Bird turned Ono from being the keenest of sight to clumsy and blind. Soon, Kion saw Ono and went straight to him.

Kion said, "Hey Ono, I hope you find something."

Ono said, "Huh? Is that you Kion?"

Kion said, "Yeah, you're standing right next to me."

Ono said, "Where? I can't see you."

Kion said, "Oh for crying out loud. I'm right here."

Ono said, "I can't see."

Ono tripped as he was walking.

Kion sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go get Rafiki to give you an eye check. You stay here."

Ono said, "Uh Kion, isn't Rafiki's hut that way?"

Kion said, "No, it the other way."

Ono said, "Oh, okay. Good luck with that."

Kion left to find Rafiki. He thought to himself and said, "Man, what is going on with everybody? Bunga got scared, Beshte is sleepy, Fuli is going slow, and Ono can't see. Something strange is going on."

As Kion was walking, he saw a Hyneas on the horizon. He went over to it and started attacking it. Soon, it was not a Hyneas. It was fake. He gasped and was shocked. Soon, he heard a voice.

? said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kion."

Kion said, "Huh? Who said that?"

? said, "Hehehehehehehe! It looked like you're the only Lion Guard left."

Kion said, "What you mean only Lion Guard left?"

? said, "All of your friends had abandoned you."

Kion said, "What? They did not. I mean, they were acting strange and-"

? said, "Would you rather have your revenge for your friends who ditch you?"

Kion said, "What? No."

? said, "Oh really."

Kion said, "Oh dear."

So the mysterious creature quickly turn Kion from fiercest to evilest.

? said, "Hehehehehehehehehee!"

Soon, the mysterious creature turned out to be Janja.

Janja said, "I did it. I finally turned every Lion Guard into the opposite of themselves."

Cheezi said, "We helped too you know."

Janja said, "Fine. We did it."

Chungu said, "So now what do we do."

Janja said, "It time for us to gather all the Hyneas and soon, we will take over the Prideland."

The three Hyneas laughed evilly and they went back to the Outland. Leaving Kion evil enough to take over Pride Rock. He went back. Meanwhile, simba still have a feeling that something bad is about to happened.

Simba said, "Man, I think something bad is still about to happen."

Kiara said, "Hey dad, what wrong?"

Simba said, I'm not sure Kiara, but I'm sensing that something awful is about to happen."

Kiara said, "Don't worry dad. I'm sure the Lion Guard will figure it out soon."

Kion said, "Oh really."

Kiara said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "Hehehehe!"

Kiara said, "Kion, were you suppose you to be on the look out for trouble?"

Kion said, "Oh there is trouble alright, and that will be you."

Kiara said, "What?"

Kion quickly attack Kiara and went to the top of Pride Rock.

Simba said, "Kion, what are you doing?"

Kion said, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL SOON RULE THE PRIDELAND AND NO ONE IS GONNA STOP ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Kiara said, "Dad, what is going on?"

Simba said, "It happened."

Kiara said, "What?"

Simba said, "Janja must of used the dark crystal to turn the Lion Guard to the opposite of themselves. That is why Kion is acting this way."

Kiara gasped and said, "What do we do?"

Simba said, "Kiara, I need you to find the light crystal and turn the Lion Guard back to themselves."

Kiara said, "But, where can I find the light crystal?"

Simba said, "It at the forest. Once you get there, you must use the light crystal to bring everybody back to normal. Meanwhile, I'll take care of this from up here."

Kiara said, "Alright daddy, I'll do my best."

So Kiara went to find the light crystal in the forest. It took her hours of searching. Soon, she found it.

Kiara said, "Alright, I found the light crystal. Now I gotta looked for Kion and his friends."

So Kiara started looking for Bunga, who is hiding in the bushes.

Kiara said, "Bunga, is that you?"

Bunga screamed and said, "Don't hurt me."

Kiara said, "What? I'm not gonna hurt you Bunga."

Bunga said, "Get away from me."

Bunga started running away from Kiara. Kiara quickly pounced on Bunga and used the light crystal on him, causing him to turn back to normal.

Bunga said, "Huh? What happened?"

Kiara said, "Bunga, you're back."

Bunga said, "Yeah, I saw a vision of me and my friends thinking that I was the scariest honey badger ever."

Kiara said, "But you're not Bunga. You're the bravest."

Bunga said, "Thanks Kiara."

Kiara said, "Now, go back to Pride Rock while I get the others."

Bunga said, "Got it."

So Kiara went to find the next animal. Soon, she found Beshte who is sleeping.

Kiara said, "Hey Beshte, are you awake?"

Beshte said, "Huh? Oh it just you Kiara."

Kiara said, "Why are you sleeping on top of a boulder?"

Beshte said, "Oh, I'm took weak and tired to move it myself."

Kiara said, "Oh really."

Kiara used the light crystal on Beshte, causing him to turn back to normal.

Beshte said, "Whoa, what just happened?"

Kiara said, "It a long story. Right now, I need you to get to Pride Rock."

Beshte said, "Okay Kiara, thanks."

So Kiara went to look for Fuli. Soon, Kiara found her.

Kiara said, "Hey Fuli, are you okay?"

Fuli speaking slow and said, "I think so Kiara. Why you ask?"

Kiara said, "It seem like you're doing everything so slowly. Allow me to change you back."

So Kiara used the light crystal to change Fuli back to normal.

Fuli said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Kiara said, "It a long story. Wait for me at Pride Rock and I'll explain later."

Fuli said, "Got it."

So Kiara set out to look for Ono. Pretty soon, she found him.

Kiara said, "Ono, there you are."

Ono said, "Huh? Who said that?"

Kiara said, "Ono, I'm right in front of you."

Ono said, "Where? I can hear you, but I can't see you."

Kiara said, "Oh for crying out loud."

Kiara quickly used the light crystal on Ono, turning him back to normal.

Ono said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Kiara said, "Back to normal I see."

Ono said, "I saw a vision of my friends making fun of me."

Kiara said, "Well now we need a vision of Kion. What the status?"

Ono used his vision and said, "Kion is still ruling over the Prideland and the Hyneas are coming."

Kiara said, "Oh no, we gotta hurry."

So Kiara and Ono quickly went back to Pride Rock.

Kiara said, "Alright, is everybody here?"

Bunga said, "Yep."

Fuli said, "But I think Kion need some little assistant."

Kiara said, "Don't worry. I got this."

Kiara went straight to Kion.

Kiara said, "Kion."

Kion gasped and said, "WELL, WELL, WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE QUEEN OF THE PRIDELAND! TOO BAD I'M GONNA BE RULING THIS PLACE! MUAHAHAHAHAA!"

Kiara said, "You're not gonna be ruling anything Kion."

Kion said, "AND WHO IS GONNA STOP ME!"

Kiara said, "Me."

Kiara quickly used the light crystal on Kion, causing him to turn back to normal.

Kion said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Kiara said, "Kion, you're back."

Kion said, "Yeah, thanks Kiara."

Soon, a whole pack of Hyneas are coming to Pride Rock.

Kiara said, "Oh no."

Janja said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kiara all alone with no one to help you."

Kiara said, "Grrrr, so you did this."

Janja said, "Indeed I did and you can't do anything about it."

Kion said, "Oh I wouldn't say that."

Janja said, "Huh?"

Kion said, "You thinks you can stop us from winning."

Janja said, "Grrrr, I don't know how you got back to normal, but I know how we will turn you back."

Fuli said, "Oh no you don't."

Bunga said, "You can't change our friendship."

Beshte said, "No matter what you do."

Ono said, "You'll always get defeated."

Janja said, "Oh dear."

Kion said, "We are the Lion Guard Janja. Don't you forget it."

Soon, Kion did the Roar of the Elders and scared off all of the Hyneas, including Janja.

Janja said, "Ahhhhhhhh, it looked like the Hyneas is blasting off again."

Simba said, "Kion, you did it."

Kion said, "Actually dad, it was Kiara."

Kiara said, "Me."

Kion said, "Yeah. If it wasn't for you, I would still be ruling the Prideland."

Kiara said, "Oh Kion, you are so sweet."

So Kion and Kiara hugged and the Prideland is now save, once again.

The End.


End file.
